


Thanks for not asking

by LuLeeBell



Category: New Girl
Genre: References to Depression, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLeeBell/pseuds/LuLeeBell
Summary: Sad shit that doesn't make sense





	Thanks for not asking

Jessica came into the apartment carrying a variety of bags. Some contained a plethora of art supplies, mostly glitter. Others contained multitude of school work that she had graded. "I'm home!" She yelled looking around the apartment. She peeked into Nick's surprisingly empty room, as it being 2 in the afternoon on a Sunday, but she shook it off and set her bags down. Schmidt and Cece no lo her occupied the apartment, and Winston was busy doing police officer things, but Nick was a mystery. 

He had promised to hang out with her when she got back from the store and stopped by the school, but he was nowhere to be found. She decided to call him, but found his phone sitting on his bed. For a moment, Jess contemplated going through his phone. While nick was very cautious and protective of his information, but he was quite bad at putting a password on it. She scrunched her nose as she thought, then viciously shook her head and threw the phone back on the bed and ran out. How could she ever even contemplate invading Nick's privacy? Nick was fine. He was jusy probably just out woth Regan, his girlfriend, who he was really happy with, and who he had thinhs in commen with, unlike Jess. 

She sat down on the couch and continued shaking her head, then stood up. She needed to move, to be up and doing something, to just simply take a walk. That's what she was going to do take a walk. Just to easy the bordem. She grabbed her jacket and swiftly walked out of the door and just continued to walk all the way down the stairs and out of the building.

 

Jess continued to walk until she realized it was getting dark, and did not want to walk in the dark. By the time she got back, however, it was well past dark. She went up the stairs again and opened the apartment to a chorus of her name.

"Oh my God Jess, where have you been?" Cece asked hugging her tightly. "I just went for a walk." She replied slowly. She looked around the room seeing the relieved faces of her friends. "You can't just go on a walk for 5 hours without your phone Jessica." Schmidt budded in. "In this neighborhood? You could have been stolen, you're very easy to pick up." Cece finally loosened her grip on Jess and stared her in the face. "What's wrong? You have that look on your face. The misty eyed one." Jess shook her head. "I'm- I'm fine. I just went on a walk after I came home." She defended herself. "Jess, I came back to the apartment around 2:15 ish. How long were you planing on being gone? Didn't we have plans?" Nick stepped towards Jess as he questioned her. "God, just calm down guys." Jess lightly pushed Cece's hands off of her shoulders. "I'm fine, okay? I'm an adult, I can handle myself." Jess stomped away to her room. There was a a collective sigh from the whole room. 

Schmidt and Cece had to leave for one of Schmidt's work party, and Winston got called in, leaving only Nick to try and coax Jess to come out to talk. He walked to the door and slid down the wall. "Hey Jess?" He called to no avail. "Can we just talk?" There was still no answer. "Okay, I'll just talk to you. I'll tell you about my day. 

"So I woke up around 9 this morning because my window was open and there was a beam of sun that got right in my eye. So I decided if I was going to be up this early, I would shower, so I did that, and I got a text when I was I'm the shower, so I checked it when I got out. And guess who it was from?" There was silence, but then there was a hushed "Who?" From the other side. Nick smiled. "Regan! And you know what it said?" He did not wait for an answer this time. "It said that these past few weeks have not been great for our relationship and I think we should take a break. So I got really really sad. And I got clothes on and was getting ready to be in the same clothes for the next few weeks because it really broke me, then you came by and told me what you were doing today, and asked if I wanted to hang out today and I thought about being with you watching movies instead of being sad. 

"So I agreed and just planned what we were going to do today instead of being sad and I went to get us chips so that everything would be great. But then you didn't come back and instead of being sad, or fake happy, I was scared. Jess, I hate being scared, and I hate for you being the reason I was scared. I really don't know what I would do if you weren't around, I don't think I would be as mentally stable as I am right now, if you can call this stable, so, please don't scare me like that again." There was a large space of silence. Then, there was a small click of the door opening and Jess stepped out and sat next to him. "I'm sorry Regan broke up with you, and that I scared you." She said timidly. "It's okay, I'm sorry your sad, for whatever reason." Nick put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. Jess leaned into him. "Thanks for not asking."


End file.
